The Guard and The Mountain Man
by bernardinojulian
Summary: Taking place during "Frozen - A Visit to Avalor", Gabe is friends with Kristoff and is challenging him to a fencing competition. Who would win this competition? The mountain man or the captain of the guards? *A Kristoff and Gabe friendship fic*


**This is a second Frozen/Elena of Avalor one-shot story featuring Kristoff and Gabe. And also, some Kristanna and Gabelena scenes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since their visit to Avalor, Elsa and Anna was with Elena and the Grand Council of Avalor in the Grand Council room, Olaf and Sven are playing with Isabel at her bedroom and now Kristoff was fencing with Elena's friend and captain of the guard, Gabe at the courtyard.

"Point!" yelled Kristoff as he poked Gabe with his épée.

Gabe smiled. "That was really good."

"What can I say? I've been doing this since we became friends," said Kristoff.

Gabe chuckled, gesturing to Anna. "Though it impresses your girlfriend."

Kristoff turns to Anna who's standing next to Elena and laughed nervously.

"Hey Elena," said Gabe, gesturing to Kristoff. "Just fencing with my new best friend."

"That's good," said Elena. "I see you boys are getting along."

"We are," said Kristoff.

"We were fencing each other," said Gabe.

"Well, Kristoff is good, though he does a lot of ice delivery," said Elena.

"He really does," said Anna. "He's the ice master and deliverer in Arendelle."

"But still... I would really like to be a sword fighter," said Kristoff.

"Well you need to have some training and exercise if you really want to become a sword fighter," said Gabe. "Which is what you'll be doing tomorrow at dawn."

At the break of dawn, Kristoff was sleeping at Anna and Elsa's new bedroom until Gabe uses his trumpet to wake Kristoff up. But Kristoff shushed and whispered to him. "Shhhh! You're gonna wake everyone up!"

"Sorry," Gabe whispered to the mountain man.

Kristoff chuckled. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

At the courtyard, Gabe takes Kristoff to a suitable spot where he could make him do push-ups. "Alright. We'll start off with something plain and simple: Push-ups."

All Kristoff can do is one arm push-ups and Gabe is not impressed. "That's it? A one-arm push-up? You'll have to do better."

"I am doing better!" Kristoff argued.

Elena arrived with Anna who helped Kristoff up. "I've been there, Kristoff. I was trained by Gabe too for a fencing tournament," said Elena.

"Well, I'm glad you brought that up," said Gabe to Elena. "But for him, it won't be the same as yours."

Gabe started training Kristoff outside of the palace by making him do all the running on the steps, balance on the boat without falling off, dodging the mangos and proper push-ups but it looks difficult with Olaf and Isabel on his back until then... he was impressed with his endurance, balance, speed and foot-work. "Good job, sir Kristoff. Now you're ready to wield a sword."

Back at the palace courtyard, Kristoff was going up against Elena as practice and Gabe and Anna were watching. "Remember, this is only practice. Elena will be hosting the competition between you and me," he said to the mountain man.

"En garde!" yelled Elena.

Kristoff started fencing Elena but she does the "Leaping Stag" and poked Kristoff. "Point!"

Kristoff was surprised and Gabe chuckled. "She got that from me."

After practicing, Kristoff and Gabe goes with Anna and Elena to gather everyone for a competition. A while later, Olaf and Sven were sitting with Isabel and Elsa and Anna were standing next to Elena, Naomi, Esteban, Luisa and Francisco. "Alright. Today's match. Sir Kristoff from Arendelle against Captain Gabe from Avalor," said Elena.

Gabe smirked at Kristoff. "May the best fencer win."

"Oh... it's on," said Kristoff.

Elena began the fencing competition between Kristoff and Gabe. "En garde!"

Kristoff began fencing Gabe. He was doing so well that he remembered speed, endurance, balance and foot-work and poked Gabe. "Point! Sir Kristoff from Arendelle!" Elena yelled.

"Yes!" cried Anna.

"You're doing fine, Kristoff!" Elsa called.

Kristoff smiled and Gabe chuckled. "Beginner's luck," the guard said. "If I win, you'll have to do 50 push-ups."

"Heh. If I win, you'll do 90 push-ups with Olaf and Isabel on your back," said Kristoff, talking smack at Gabe.

Elena prepares both of them for the second round. "En garde! Continue!"

Kristoff continued fencing Gabe. He dodged Gabe's attacks and poked him again. "Point! Sir Kristoff! Again!" Elena cried.

"Beat that, guard!" Kristoff laughed.

"Alright, this is the last round," said Elena. "If sir Kristoff wins this one, he gets a point. If Gabe wins, he gets a point and the competition will go on until either Kristoff or Gabe gets three points."

Kristoff gave Gabe a 'you're going down' look. And Gabe does the same. "En garde! Continue!" yelled Elena.

And the competition went fierce, Kristoff was trying his best to win the fencing competition but Gabe went swift and poked Kristoff. "Point! Captain Gabe!" yelled Elena.

Elena, knowing that Gabe is catching up, prepares for another round. "En garde! Continue!"

Gabe fenced Kristoff again and as he goes as fast as lightning, he does the "Leaping Stag" and poked Kristoff. "Point! Captain Gabe! Again!" Elena yelled.

"Beat that, mountain man!" Gabe taunted Kristoff.

It was a tie break and Elena, this time, prepares for a tie-break round. "They're tied! And it's the closest one yet. The last point will go to Sir Kristoff if he wins. If not, then Captain Gabe will win."

Kristoff and Gabe gets their swords ready. "En garde! Continue!" yelled Elena.

Kristoff started to feel sweaty as he fenced Gabe but he must go on. He turns to see Anna who's cheering him on. Then, he knew what he must do. He jumped up, does the "Leaping Stag" and poked Gabe. "Point! Sir Kristoff wins the fencing competition!" yelled Elena.

"Kristoff! You did it!" Anna yelled as she hugged and kissed Kristoff.

Elena smiled at Gabe. "Aw don't worry. You'll beat him next time."

Gabe gets up and congratulates Kristoff with a hand shake. "Well, my friend. You beat me fair and square."

"And don't forget the bet we made," smirked Kristoff.

After the competition, Gabe tried to do 90 push-ups with Olaf and Isabel on his back but failed. Kristoff helped Gabe up. "Forget the bet. What do you say we get some desserts inside the palace? My treat!"

"Done!" said Gabe.

"Awwww," said Elena. "I like how you and Kristoff get along great."

"Don't push it, princess," grumbled Gabe.

Elena giggled and kissed Gabe on the cheeks.

"Come on!" Anna said, holding onto Kristoff's arm. "Dessert time!"

Anna, Kristoff, Elena and Gabe goes with everyone into the palace for desserts. Kristoff may have won the fencing competition but he played fair as good sportsmanship. And that is another story.

* * *

 **This concludes a second one-shot story. This reminds me of an Elena of Avalor episode "The Princess Knight". Kristoff does make a good fencer much like him being the ice harvester back in Arendelle. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this and please leave a review because I want to hear positive feedbacks from you all.**


End file.
